


Love at first sight

by HOL2002



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOL2002/pseuds/HOL2002
Summary: Veronica moves into riverdale and has the certain eye on Betty before long they fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

when the girl from New York showed up wanting to be friends with Betty cooper. Most people found it weird that the it girl wanted to be friends with not the most popular girl Betty. But little did you know after only just meeting each other and Betty had a boyfriend they were both falling hard for each other but didn’t want to hurt Jughead

It all began when Veronica came into pops to get a milkshake (chocolate)and out of the corner of her eye she had seen this beautiful blond girl sitting with a orange haired boy called Archie. Archie payed loads of attention to her but she had her eyes locked on the blond one.  
“Hello I’m Veronica and Ive just came from New York. And what a lovely place riverdale is but it doesn’t have many places to go which is the one thing I don’t like but the rest of it is perfect” she had a smile on her face while she said this.  
”Hey I’m Betty and this is my friend Archie who obviously has the eyes for you” she said this while clicking her fingers trying to get Archie attention.  
“oh sorry, hey I’m Archie”  
“Hey, and you Betty must be the one who’s giving me the tour tomorrow at school”  
“Yeh that’s me I hope you don’t mind”she said with a worried face.  
“I don’t mind and I hope we could be become good friends because I haven’t met many people round her and your probably one of the nicest people around here.”  
“Yes of course I need to go but here my number ring me if you need anything”  
“Thanks,” and as Betty was leaving she couldn’t help but stare at her and thought to herself ‘ she’s the most gorgeous girl I’ve met in my life ‘. As she was about to walk out Archie shouted of her.  
“Do u want me to go I’ve you a lift home?”  
“No it okay lovely my rides here”

As she got outside she seen Betty standing outside by her car talking to a boy who was all over her. Veronica was so jealous and thought to herself ‘why does she have to be with a boy like that and why can’t she be interested in me because I’m so interested in her’. Betty has seen her and shouted her over .  
“Veronica this is my boyfriend Jughead “  
“Hey Veronica you new round here?”  
“Yeh just most here from New York” saying it by trying to put a smile on her face like she didn’t care that she had a boyfriend.  
“ that’s nice. Betty I’ve got to go and see my dad but ring me later?”  
“Yeh will do juggy.”  
Betty kissed him but as she did Veronica looked away. She had only knew Betty for two minutes and it was already like she was falling for her.

Once Jughead had left Veronica looked at Betty and Betty looked at her and little did they know they were staring into each other’s eyes and Veronica liked it and didn’t want to turn ways. But before it went on any longer they heard a voice.  
“Hey Betty who’s this ragamuffin”  
“Hey Cheryl this is Veronica who’s just moved here from New York”  
“Hey Veronica I’m Cheryl blossom aka Cheryl bombshell.”  
“Hey Cheryl”  
“ and why on earth were you too glaring into each other’s eyes do you fancy each other or something. Betty we know you have liked girls in the past but don’t try Turing this girl into a lesbian”  
“Thanks cheryl now she won’t like me anymore and I go with Jughead anyways. Veronica I know if you don’t want to be friend with me anymore”  
Veronica was shocked she didn’t know Betty was bisexual. She was shocked but also happy at the same time because she knew deep down inside she could have a chance with Betty.  
“Veronica?”  
“ oh sorry don’t worry I won’t fall out with because to be honest with you im bisexual as well I’ve had loads a relationship with girls more than boys so don’t worry you’re not the only one.”  
A smile lit up on Betty’s face as like she was relived that she was bisexual. Shit Betty thought this girl is hot and sexy.  
“ okay girls we needed to know that and Veronica add me on Twitter itscherylbombshell cba- cha”  
“Betty can u give me a lift home please”  
“ Yeh sure but if you want you can come to my place for a drink and something to eat. No ones home either”  
Veronica was so happy that Betty asked this and replyed saying” Yeh sure”  
They both got into the car and drove to Betty’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Betty and things happen

They weren’t far from Betty house until there started talking to each other. At first Veronica didn’t know what to say to Betty after finding out that she was bisexual until now.

“ are you okay from before when Cheryl told me about you being bisexual”

“ yeh it all around school so o don’t know why you shouldn’t know and by the way are you really bi as well or were you just doing that for me”

“No it’s true I’m actually bi and I have dated more lasses then I have lads.”

They both give each other a look that made them have butterflies in their stomach. But as Betty turned away to keep her eyes on the road Veronica smiled to herself thinking that she could have a chance with this girl and then she remembered that Betty already had Jughead and that gave her disappointment.

About 10 minutes later they had arrived at better house and no one said anything to each other until they got inside.

“Veronica let me take your jacket and go and sit down in the living room if you want”

“Thanks Betty”

When Betty went into the kitchen Veronica was actually happy that they were in the same house together even though they had only knew each other for about 2 hours but she trusted Betty so she knew nothing bad was going to happen to her. Betty came back into the living room with some wine.

“Don’t tell me mother” she said with a cheeky wink.

“Don’t worry I won’t “

“Do u want to watch a movie or something”

“Yeh why not”

Betty knocked the Telly on and a romance story was on but it was about lesbians. Betty and Veronica both felt butterflies in their bellies. And then they bother looked at each other with a smile and couldn’t stop staring into each other’s eyes until Veronica said something.

“So how long have you been interested into girls”

“Well at first I thought that it was just a experimental thing but then I actually realized I was interested in girls. What about you when did you realize?”

“Well it was weird at first because I fell in love with my best friend...”

And before Veronica could say another word Betty had already leaned in for a kiss and Betty lips on Veronica was the best thing ever happening to Veronica. Her lips tasted of vanilla and I was the best things she had ever tasted. Veronica became more intimate in the kiss and stuck her tongue in.

The next moment they were getting up and heading towards Betty room. Once they got in there before they knows it they were taking each other clothes off and Veronica was making her way down body kissing her neck and leaving bruises there and before she could finish Betty was then on top of Veronica making bruises on her neck. They became very intimate and before you knew Betty was taking Veronica’s panties off before she did anything she looked up at Veronica.

“Is is okay if I “

“Yeh”

They were having the best time together but didn’t want to do anything yet because they had only just met. “When your MAM and dad back” “Tomorrow. Do you want to stop the night?” “Yeh. Okay” Before long they were fast asleep Betty head resting against Veronica chest.

The next morning Betty was woke up to her phone ringing and it was jughead she answered.

“What’s up?”

“I’m outside your house I’ve been knocking for 5 minutes are you going to let me in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still short but still getting used to writing more. Hope youse like it. Next chapter on 1st may.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeh give me a minute” she out the phone down  
“ Veronica wake up!”  
“What’s up gorgeous?”she said with a wink.  
“Jughead outside” she said rushing putting her clothes on.  
“What!”  
“This was all a mistake I shouldn’t of invited you over and then kissed you. I’m in love with jughead and I wish this never happened.” Betty said while she was crying.  
“What Betty are you being serious!”  
“Yes, now wait here while I let jughead in and I’ll ask him to make me a shower so you can slip out the door.”  
“Betty we need to talk about what has happened or ...” she was cut of by Betty saying “no I can’t do this goodbye”  
Betty went to the front door and let jughead in.  
“Hey juggy “  
“Hey babe”  
“Will you run me a shower please”  
“Yeh not bother”  
He went into the bathroom and Betty went back to her bedroom to see Veronica putting on her top she couldn’t stop staring but as Veronica looked around Betty said “you can go now”  
“Okay bye”

20 minutes later Betty had got out of the shower and sat on the sofa with Betty.  
“You know that Veronica lass, that was at pops”  
“Yeh” Betty said while blushing.  
“Well Archie proper likes her”  
“Oh really”  
“You don’t sound happy about that is there something you want to tell me?”  
“What! No why would there”  
“No I was just wondering if you didn’t like her that’s all gorgeous”  
Betty thought to herself I really like this girl like propaly but I don’t want to hurt jughead. She doesn’t know what do.

Jugheads phone starts to ring.”oh it’s Archie I wonder what he wants.ill put it in speaker phone”  
“Hey what’s up Archie”  
“I’m so fucking happy right now”  
“Why” he said looking a Betty with a confused face.  
“Well you know that Veronica lass she has just messaged me on Instagram asking if she wants to go on a date”  
“Wow really I’m so happy for you bro”  
“Thanks, but she said to bring a mate along with a girlfriend because she used to double dates so do you and Betty want to come”  
Betty looked at jughead and was shaking her head saying no but really quietly but jughead was saying “you’ve got to do it for Archie because he really likes this girl and wants to go on a date with and the only way she’s going to go on a date with him is too bring another couple”  
“Okay then”  
“Yeh Archie we will come if you really want us too”  
“Yeh please”  
“Okay when and where”  
“Today at pops and 8”  
“Yeh okay bye mate see you later”

Betty didn’t really want to go on this date because of what happened with Veronica this morning   
“Okay Betty we have got two hours until we have got to go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short again sorry. Next chapter 5th may as I’m going to be busy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know it’s rubbish but I’ve only started next chapter on the 29th of April


End file.
